


Walk on water

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Ray's not invincible, but does he realise it?





	Walk on water

"Ray!"

Too late, Chris's partner and Guv'nor toppled, head first, into freezing cold filthy water.

The Guv resurfaced first, seconds after his graceless swan dive into the inky black canal but Ray was no where in sight, causing Chris to hurl himself at the metal railings circling the waters edge.

"Ray!"

Chris could do nothing but peer frantically over the railings and hope that Ray was a better swimmer than he'd made out. After what seemed like an eternity, he could just make out Ray's distorted silhouette floating far too slowly upwards.

He was vaguely aware of the Guv still struggling with Jenkins but couldn't tear his eyes away from the scum covered film above Ray's motionless body.

As his head finally broke the surface, Chris could see an immense gash running the length of Ray's forehead and the water around his face turning a murky brown. 

Not bothering to call out, Chris ripped off his suit jacket and shoes and threw himself up and over the railings.

Only just remembering to take a breath, Chris closed his eyes and waited for the cold water to envelope him. Hitting him full in the face, wrapping itself around his chest, the achingly cold darkness closed over his head and Chris fought to free himself from the weight pushing down on him.

Even though he himself was no champion in the water, Chris refused to panic as the lights reflected through the surface of the lake diminished. His main priority was Ray, Ray who's face was still floating two inches below the water, who's eyes were closed and lips were turning blue.

The two feet between himself and his lover felt like a mile as Chris flailed his way slowly over to Ray's inert form. 

Propelling himself upwards, Chris took down great gulping lungfuls of air as he finally latched onto Ray's arm. Spinning him in the water, propping his chin on an outstretched arm, Chris began kicking his legs and slapping the water with his free arm whilst dragging Ray towards dry land.

"Come on Ray, open your eyes, don't..don't do this...Ray!"

The journey to the side was long and painful, Chris's own lungs burned as he pushed himself harder and harder. Ray's complexion was almost translucent and Chris could feel the beginnings of irrational panic fighting it's way into being. 

Knowing that losing it wouldn't help Ray, only hinder himself, Chris bit down on the urge to scream and shake his partner and continued to make his way towards the canal's edge.

Finally, Chris's fingers slid across the slimy concrete below the railings and he realised he'd have to let Ray go in order to help him out the water. 

Moving with a speed he didn't know he possessed, Chris unwound himself from Ray and used the railings to pull himself from the water. Leaning down, grabbing at Ray's shoulders, Chris managed to work his fingers under his arms and heaved him against the cold concrete.

Wincing as Ray's head slammed into the masonry, Chris sank his teeth into his cheek and gave the last of his strength to pulling Ray up and onto the walkway. No chance of a rest or catching his own breath, Chris began pumping his hands against Ray's still chest.

He could hear Gene paddling his way towards them, Jenkins now unconscious and pliant in his hands, but didn't dare look away from Ray's pale face. Willing Ray to open his eyes, Chris laid his lips over his lover's and breathed out. 

Over and over Chris tried to breath life into Ray, by the time Ray actually jerked and spat out mouthfuls of foul canal water, Chris was practically sobbing, "Come on, please...Ray please..."

As Ray curled in on himself and vomited up an unnatural amount of water, Gene threw the unconscious Jenkins onto the walkway and clambered up next to his two officers, "Chris, you need to radio for backup"

"No..I'm not, can't.."

"Now!"

Even knowing that Ray was awake and alive and in no danger of ending up back in the water, Chris didn't want to, couldn't bear to leave him.

"Chr...Chris?"

Whipping his head round, running his hands all over Ray's soaking body, Chris looked into his piercing blue eyes and nodded, "I..'kay, be right back"

Almost falling flat, Chris stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the car.

Wrenching the door open and throwing himself inside, Chris fumbled with the radio. So cold, his hands were shaking and the handset slipped from his grasp twice before he managed to punch the signal button, "Phyllis, Phyllis!"

"You're 'sposed to use ya call sign DC Skelton, this ain't a CB chat show"

"Phyllis, stop naggin' an' get someone out to the ol' shippin' canal, now"

"Don't you tell me...Wait, why?"

"Ray, he's..an' the Guv, jus' get someone out 'ere, quick!"

Not bothering to sign off or replace the handset, Chris flew out the car and slammed the door, desperate to get back to Ray.

*****

Ray'd spent a good half hour complaining about having to go to hospital, the only reason he'd finally succumb was because Chris'd looked about ready to burst into tears and he didn't wanna have to try and comfort him in front of the Guv.

As Ray watched Chris fidget and attempt to affect a nonchalant air whilst the nurses made sure he was comfortable, Ray realised exactly how close to death he'd been and felt his insides flip over. If it hadn't been for Chris...

A swell of pride and gratitude almost knocked Ray off the stiff hospital mattress and he wished the nurses would hurry up and bugger off so he could talk to Chris alone.

Eventually, after fussing round him for twenty minutes, the nurses left and Ray was finally able to reach out and pull a still trembling Chris to him.

"I, Jesus Chris, I dunno what to..how to..."

Chris looked down at his feet, refused to make eye contact and Ray yanked him a little closer to the bed, "Come on, Chris m'fine, see, no permanent damage"

Chris couldn't handle it, couldn't stand to see the blue tinge to Ray's lips, kept replaying watching his body floating from the depths of the canal. All the while Ray spoke it was fine, it wasn't until the only sounds in the room were their shallow breaths that Chris slipped back to the scene that'd be forever imprinted in his minds eye.

Gripping Ray's fingers hard enough to crack his knuckles, Chris pulled his hand up to his chest and held it there, against his racing heart, "You almost...you could've, I dunno what I'd 'ave done an' you jus'..."

Ray felt his own heart stutter in his chest and groped for Chris with his free hand, "Come 'ere"

Not caring that they could be discovered, Ray dragged Chris down onto the bed and wrapped his arm round his shoulders as Chris finally gave in and sobbed for what could have been.

Sliding his hand from Chris's grip, Ray slipped it into his still tangled locks and held him to his chest, whispering ridiculous words of comfort, "Shh, s'alright, m'good, we're good, come on Chris. Please"

Lifting his head, staring deep into Ray's eyes, Chris leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Jus' don't...don't do that again, you ain't invincible Ray an' I don't wanna lose you"

Knowing that Chris needed to hear him say it, Ray nodded and smiled softly, "Promise, cross me 'eart"

Chris didn't believe him, not for a second. Their jobs were, by default, dangerous. One day, he'd have to say good bye, but not today.

 


End file.
